voaudatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
02122089 EOD A-Kilo
289 KF NH RK AsM AY SP and Dok Dok: Well we've gathered here today to discuss this conflict with Nate and why he did or did not do this thing you two have been so obsessed with. RK: I'm certain it was him. KF: I'm not just doing this as his girlfriend, but because I seem to be the only one who believes in him. Dok: Well Ren? Anyone who can help you out here? Kinda like "innocent until proven guilty" at this point. KF: I'm sure Mason could help out. Dok: Alright then, have him up here. : AsM is brought into the room AsM: Why do you folks have to call me down here on my wife's birthday. What's going on here. RK: Please tell us what information I requested you look into regarding Nate's location around one week ago. AsM: Fine, fine, I'll do it. Whereabouts AsM: So Ren called me about two or three days ago and asked if I had seen Nate at all recently. AsM: She had requested I triangulate the location of this phone conversation I had with him about a week ago at maybe 6 in the evening or so. AsM: It had an unknown location so I did my best with what I had, before seeing if I needed Ren's help, to figure out where it came from. AsM: It turned out to be somewhere labelled as a "Site 19". Objection! Dok: This isn't a courtroom! KF: And you're certain that this was definitively from a "Site 19"? AsM: I swear on it. KF: Then how can you explain Nate's phone losing charge at 4 P.M.? AsM: Wait, what? KF: On the day in question, as we're saying it very vaguely, being the 5th of February Nate's phone had been lost power before this supposed call; there was no way he could have made or received a call at all! Dok: Come on, we're trying to tell the truth here. Do you have any reason to believe anyone would be lying right now? KF: As a matter of fact, I do- AsM: Wait, wait, I can explain this. Let me start from the top. KF: He shouldn't be doing this again. Objection! RK: How can we really trust this evidence if you could clearly have some bias? Let him fix his mistake! Nate Made the Call AsM: I don't know much about what's going on, but what I do know is this: no one wants me talking about it. Saying it might open up old scars. Hold it! KF: Who's telling you not to talk about it? AsM: Well, for starters Aki. KF: I request we have her come and testify. Objection! RK: That is not necessary, we have all we need right here. AsM: Your best bet beyond me is probably through her. I was gathering this information because I was certain it was what I was looking for when the real person who requested it called it sufficient. Hold it! KF: Who is this "real informant", not Ren? AsM: I don't know, damn it! Aki would know though. Dok: Fine, let's see if she can clear this up. : AsM leaves and AY enters AY: Oh, so you're this Grace I've heard about! Dok: Oh, yes, so about this toss up. KF: Go on, if you must. AY: No, really! I don't mind. I can tell you what you want to hear. KF: This isn't about what's pleasant, but what's the truth. Scars AY: So Ashton comes by one day, I think it was the other day, asking why Ren would need to know where Nate was about a week ago. AY: I told him it involved an incident I was involved in called CS-3. Hold it! KF: What is incident CS-3? AY: Oh I would have figured you'd find out by now! It's not something I should be the one to say, but it involved Nate, myself, and two others that are pretty important. KF: Who are these two other persons of interest? Objection! RK: This isn't about them, if we get there then we get there, but this is about Nate. The other two aren't important right now. KF: I'll prove to you that they are. AY: Well anyways, I took this call log data and honestly couldn't believe what I was seeing myself. It made something in my stomach churn very painfully, like retching at it. Objection! KF: It was that bad, huh? AY: Yeah, it was. KF: You'd say this data would be circumstantial proof of Nate's hand in this escapade, right? AY: Yeah, I'd bring it in if I knew this is where we were going with this. KF: Precisely. So where is it? AY: Well I had- WHAT? KF: Since it is so important, and you seem to have forgotten it, then who has it now? Dok: What is going on here? KF: You must have given it to someone else! Objection! RK: She merely could have forgotten it, as you said. She was not told she would need to bring it here. Objection! KF: Not only did we call her here for this exactly but if she had her pride with her as usual, then she would have more than happily brought the perfect proof to have Nate brought down definitely! RK: Rrgh! Dok: What is the meaning of this? KF: This hard-hitting evidence must have been handed over to someone who could have more use out of it, thus it must have been given to these other two persons involved in CS-3! Dok: Ok before you two blow up here, who exactly are these two people? Can you tell us? Two 'Others' Involved AY: Yeah they're not the open type for sure, and I did hand over this log to them. AY: That's how we know it was Site-19, Nate was there. AY: I remember you coming by a few nights ago to try and get me to spill who they were, but I didn't think you'd put me on the spot like this! Two-faced bitch. AY: You see, these two managed to find the door schematics of the chamber he was recorded entering into. Dok: Great, she's going off-topic. AY: And, and, it had been recorded that someone with his matching face opened the door at around 6 or so. RK: See? We knew he was there from his face. There's only one person who could have known all of this information now. AY: So if there's nothing wrong with that, I'll be enjoying my birthday now. Objection! KF: Might I have something to add before she leaves. AY: What more could you possibly want! KF: Could these two people, to have them come and testify, be Simon and Hyun-Ae? AY: How... RK: What? : Dok lets out a deep sigh KF: It's not hard to follow breadcrumbs when they're left by a slob. AY: Who are you calling a slob? KF: I had been tracking the whereabouts of this information from the beginning, and did you think that spending all of my time far away from you all means I don't know Dr. Simon Peterson? About a year and a half ago was the last I had seen of him, and about now he hasn't changed. AY: Who do you think you are? You call me here to make me look like a liar and a crook, then you start invading in on my past! You're cold, I hate you! : AY rapidly runs out of the room RK: I don't suppose you want to- KF: I request that Dr. Peterson be brought to the room! Dok: Fine, just let's see if- SP: Very well done, Frost. You've pinpointed such narrowly perceived details simply from arrangement of prior evidence. Mighty fine show you've performed for us mere "liars" this day. Dok: How did you- SP: If you formulate your plan on being a persistent and invasive brat, then allow me to provide this message through what had truthfully transpired between Nate and The Foundation site that very late night: you do not possibly perceive what it is you're getting yourself into. KF: What you people "not possibly perceive" is how important it is that you're framing an innocent man to damnation. Really Happened SP: We all know Nate had really operated within Site 19 that fateful night. SP: As a matter of fact, we too formally realize he made his way to that damned chamber around when this supposed phone call would have transpired. SP: It was a containment breach, this time by an unknown cause- Hold it! KF: Why is this cause unknown. SP: Does this information really have value within Nate's reputation? He could not have possibly caused it. KF: No, but, if the cause is unknown then it could provide a reason as to why he had been there to begin with! Objection! RK: I don't think you see the point here, who else could have gotten his attention that night to cause what he did? KF: He was involved in CS-3, which also involved Aki and Simon, he could have been enticed to arrive at Site 19 by Simon! SP: And what possible evidence is there to support this claim? KF: Well, I suppose we'll find out. RK: Just, continue. SP: Upon arriving to the chamber, Nate had used a stolen keycard to enter it. The door had been opened at precisely 6:05 P.M. with proper time zones respected to Mason's. Objection! KF: And you had previously mentioned how this is when he got the supposed call, or at least some signal pulse that gave his position away. SP: Are you mad? Of course this was the case. Distracted by his nerves, I'd say. KF: Site 19, as we know, is pretty deep underground. Given that this signal did transmit, or it being tracked by other means, he would have had to have been on the surface level to do that! SP: What! KF: Someone else must have opened that door at the time of the call, as there is no way of travelling such great distance downwards in five minutes! Dok: Oh my god why is this happening to me. SP: And what, you suggest I had done this? I see you clearly pinpointing this outside colluding individual as myself involved. KF: There is no way I can prove that, no. But I can prove that you couldn't have been who had opened that door! SP: And what precisely is this supposed to achieve? KF: At the time of this vital information, forged or factual, had been received by Aki from Mason it would have been important enough for, say, it to be transferred to an individual who'd know best what to do with it. RK: Precisely. Urk! Wait! KF: You were with Aki at this time and therefor could not have opened the door. Although, with this evidence here from Nate's original testimony to me about this event, "I got this really bad feeling I was being watched. When I checked my phone I had remembered it died hours ago, but still. When I went down to finally confirm my suspicions, I had noticed the chamber door wide open and the captive was gone". SP: What do you hope to achieve by this? KF: You seem to have lots of connections to many other objects in that particular facility, it seems like all of them in fact. SP: What on Earth is this insolence supposed to bring about? KF: You could have easily had one of them open the door and use Nate as a means to frame it on someone easier to terminate. SP: As in what, my dear? KF: Say, an artificially intelligent supercomputer? SP: No...! KF: You've never appreciated being followed, and with what had been contained in that chamber it would have led a blatant trail right back to your precious abode. Instead, you used Nate as a kind of scapegoat to draw the attention away from you! SP: You think you've won? You think you've outsmarted me? KF: And worst of all you had that door opened to set free this mysterious catalyst for sake of an ongoing apocalyptic experiment, it was YOU! No question, no alibi, no hopes, no dreams! SP: You won't realize what importance this all means to every minute of your lives until she comes to revere you all for what has occurred. Every. Last. One! : SP appears to fade away like static Dok: Is it finally over? RK: It would appear so, and he was the fool in the end. KF: He unwillingly admitted the deed. RK: Only one further question remains presently. KF: So Simon tricked Nate into transferring an object out of Site 19 by leaving a vague, unanswered question lead his curiosity into a realm none of us quite understand yet. The question being what, or who, really escaped Site 19 that night? RK: As Simon said, we'd know in due time. Dok: Well I didn't know you had it in you, but I'd say Nate is innocent. RK: Very well... Dok: Have fun with the repercussions of this, Kari. I'm done. RK: Find a way to make it up to Aki, I'd sure hope you'd like to at most. KF: I won't, she's foolish enough to brush it off later. As for Ashton, why does it matter? He's too kind to stay mad. RK: We will meet in these circumstances later on, and maybe so having Nate stand in my place. KF: Yeah, I suppose you're right. RK: But, if I may ask. KF: Yeah, what? RK: Why do you adamantly defend him? KF: That's a good question. There's been many times where I should have left him to die, but I don't. It's not the right thing to do, even if it's only his reputation at stake. I can be furious with him and all of you sometimes, but people will pay for what they've done in due time. All of you will realize the mistake of having wronged me, but I won't let you people frame an innocent man! : end Category:Bypassed Files